


Drive-by

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [53]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Developing Relationship, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Coop has a night in LA.





	Drive-by

**Title:**   Drive-by **  
Characters:** Coop/Will/Don **  
Rating:** FRM, R **  
Summary:**   Coop has a night in LA.  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** Not my characters (except Will), not my world, making no money. ** **  
Feedback: ****Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
A/N:**   Takes place after [Old Dog, New Tricks](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/72490.html).   Thanks to my betas.

**Drive-by--** ****  
  


Coop gave Don and Will each a warm goodbye kiss.Coop was just in LA overnight, between a manhunt in Tijuana and another in Montana, and he’d stayed at their house.Despite last month’s open invitation, Coop hadn’t been sure of his welcome when he’d dropped in unannounced at suppertime.But their smiles had felt genuine and Will’s ‘mundane’ spaghetti marinara had been miles better than Coop’s usual Denny’s.Their later physical attentions had been extremely satisfying and Coop had slept well, sandwiched between their bodies.They did have some fun toys and Coop sported some lingering marks this morning.Then Don and Will had added a few more to remember them by, including the imprint of shower-wall tiles on Coop’s back and ass.

Now Coop was trying to leave quickly to avoid awkward scenes.‘When you gonna be back?’‘Why don’t you call?’‘Ever think about settling down?’ 

Will pushed open the front door.“Keep safe.”

Nodding, Coop grabbed his bag and Don walked him out to his car. 

“So your runner is ex-army?”Don said.

“Yeah, gone to ground in the middle of nowhere.Gonna be a long, crawling-through-the-dirt one.” 

“Well, you know where we live,” Don said and handed him something.

Coop looked in his hand to see a pair of keys … house keys. 

“For anytime you’re in the area,” Don said.“Stop by for supper, sleep, or stuff.”

“Stuff, huh?”Coop smiled. 

“Yeah,” Don smiled back.“Keep your head down.”

“You, too,” Coop said and climbed into his car. 

Don waved and walked away.Coop stared down at the two innocent-looking keys.He hadn’t had house keys since he was a kid.Hadn’t had a home base for almost as long.Smiling to himself, he slipped the keys onto his keychain and started the car.

 


End file.
